The invention relates to a process for multilayer lacquering of various substrates, in which e.g. a film of primer, optionally a film of filler with a surface lacquer or a lacquer film consisting of a base coat and after flash-off, drying or stoving, a film of clear lacquer is applied, optionally with stoving after further flash-off. The process is suitable e.g. for lacquering in the automobile industry.